


Genius

by faeyrearcherons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Poor portrayal of STEM majors due to the author being in the social sciences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyrearcherons/pseuds/faeyrearcherons
Summary: Hanji Zoe is a biochemistry major at Sina University. Levi is her clean-freak of a roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ugh, I can’t be late for class again. Not this time._ Hanji huffed in frustration. She had an important assignment due for Dr. Erwin Smith’s class and made a point to wake up three hours prior just to go over last minute details.

If her clean-freak of a roommate hadn’t insisted she bathe, she would’ve been there at least half an hour earlier. 

“You smell like shit, four-eyes,” Levi glared at her from the rim of the cup where he drank his tea.

Hanji made a mocked puzzled look and sniffed her cardigan in exaggeration. It was always fun to unnerve him, he made it too easy. “Not really,” she replied cheerfully, “my bowel movements have been quite regular.”

That was the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness. Vaguely, she recalled being splashed and waking up finding herself clean in the bathtub and Levi gone from the apartment.

Levi’s methods had always been a little… unethical, but Hanji didn’t question them. Well, most of them anyways. She can’t be sure of anything because she lost consciousness, but she had an inkling suspicion he plans them out ahead of time.

Even after living together for almost a year, Hanji knew very little about him. Levi was around her age but wasn’t a student and that he didn’t like to talk about his past. She asked him once about his job and he vaguely replied that he was a contractor. From his glare, she knew better than to push the topic.

It wasn’t enough to satiate her curiosity but she needed his half of the rent and despite their opposing personalities he hadn’t attempted to murder her in her sleep which she saw as a good sign.

Now – after hastily getting dressed and packing her materials, no thanks to Levi – she left the apartment and made her way to the eastern part of Sina’s campus which was only a few blocks away.

Hanji wondered if stopping by Petra’s coffee shop was worth the precious minutes wasted. She took a sip; _Yep, completely worth it._

She checked her watch **_9:47,_** she still had several minutes left. Technically, her presentation started at ten but Dr. Smith wasn’t one to waste time and would deduct points. Hopefully, Mike was still presenting.

As she quietly made her way into the class she inwardly sighed a breath of relief. Not only was Mike still presenting his research on the biodiversity of carnivorous plants, he wasn’t even halfway finished.

Hanji took one of the middle seat to the back and sat down next to Moblit.

“What took you so long,” he whispered. She mouthed the word Levi and he shook his head incredulously.

“I swear to God – from what you’ve told me – that man has to be a mafia boss or something.”

“I have a hypothesis that while he may have criminal ties, they can’t be _too_ severe,” at this point, Hanji kept rambling on, but Moblit didn’t mind. He was one of the few people who didn’t dismiss her eccentrics.

“First off, why would he live with a college student? Second, even if he was a crime boss, he’s smart enough to keep it elsewhere. Trost is a big city, but the neighborhoods around Sina University are one of the most well-guarded. Then again, military police are notoriously corrupt.” She knew from experience that the military police were more a formality. Someone was more likely to be harassed by the military police than by petty criminals.

“Maybe he wanted to live with someone who wouldn’t ask too many questions,” Moblit suggested.

Hanji shrugged, “Perhaps, but every time I come up with a hypothesis there’ always a flaw to it.”

“No hypothesis is perfect,” he countered, leaning closer to her from his seat ever so slightly.

“I set my standards very high when it comes to my research.” She took out her material from her backpack, it looked like Mike was closing his thesis. 

“What was yours on again?”

She put a finger over her lips, “It’s a surprise.”

When Mike finally did finish his presentation, Hanji applauded ecstatically and whooped in excitement. Moblit and her other classmates followed suit, but they clapped politely, and none of them yelled 'great job' or 'awesome," to Mike like she did.

Dr. Smith politely gestured in her direction, “Miss Zoe, you’re next.”

Hanji was bouncing with excitement. Sometimes she did get _too_ carried away, like the one time she spent two hours straight talking about platypus reproduction without realizing.

She introduced herself and her research on the Portuguese man o' war: the worlds weirdest organism. The creature was so fascinating, after all her research she still couldn't properly conclude whether it was a collection of organisms like coral or a single animal with complex cells like mammals. They didn't fit either description.

In the back of her mind, she knew that other than Dr. Smith, Mike and Moblit, everyone else would be half- asleep but she didn’t care. 

Hanji took a deep breath and began to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait –” the young man pleaded, gasping for air, “why –”

Levi landed another blow to Eren’s side. Kicking him was much easier since he was already on his knees.

When his right foot got tired after a few kicks he said, “I’ve told you I don’t give out second chances. My dog would make a better dealer than you,” Levi took out a handkerchief and began to clean off the blood on his boot.

“But you don’t have a dog –” another kick to his face. This time he used his left leg and kept kicking until he was certain Eren wouldn’t talk without his permission. Levi waited until Eren stopped coughing blood.

“Shh,” he whispered. Levi gave him a small jab on the side, not enough to make him bleed, just enough so he could feel the threat of his knife. Eren mumbled something he didn’t understand until he caught onto a few words _Mikasa… the titans._

So, that’s who Eren betrayed them for. He could have guessed it was the Titans who bribed him out but he needed to certain if the next stage of his plan would work. He sighed, it's been almost ten minutes since he began beating the shit out of Jaeger, where the fuck were they?

That’s when Levi felt a gun behind his head. “You have something I want,” it was a young man’s voice.

Levi slowly turned around and found a blond boy who couldn’t be older than seventeen trying not to tremble with the gun on his hand. Armin.

“Finally,” he drawled, “the big reveal. Put a bullet in my skull, Arlert, and I’ll have my men raid Mikasa’s house before you can call on the Titans for help.”

Armin went pale and Eren froze in shock. He almost wanted to laugh, it wasn’t the first time a bunch of young men were manipulated by a beautiful girl. Especially one as clever and cunning as Mikasa Ackerman. Arlert and Jaeger were her pawns, and she the queen.

"You're bluffing," the young blond whispered. 

They were making this too easy for him. 

“You have thirty seconds to get out, or I’ll have Farlan up there in the ceiling slit Jaegers throat,” Levi said, never breaking eye contact with Armin’s big blue eyes.

The young blond looked frantically between the dark ceiling – he couldn’t see Farlan – and at Eren’s bloody form. Eren gave a weak nod and Armin bolted but not before mouthing the words _I’m sorry._

 _It’s so naïve how they think they still have an ounce of control of the situation,_ Levi thought with a sneer. He huffed an irritated breath, even if Armin had the balls to shoot him the gun was blank, all of them – Isabel had insisted on the precaution. If the Titans didn't know that now, they'll learn soon enough not to trust two teenagers ever again.

“The Titans have their men surrounding the area,” Eren choked out, “there’s no way you can escape this time.”

Levi jabbed at Eren’s bruises, “Do you know what happens to small men who have big ambitions, Jaeger?”

The young man gave out a whimper. Levi then made small cuts to his face, enough to draw blood.

“It wasn’t a rhetorical question. You started becoming involved with Mikasa Ackerman, a politician's daughter," he emphasized the last part a bit slowly. To be fair, Eren was a little dense, "and a few weeks later the Titans _somehow_ intercepted one of my best shipments. It wasn’t difficult connecting the dots.”

Senator Ackerman was one of the few politicians Levi couldn't bribe, the man was too much of an idealist. He couldn't help begrudgingly admire the senator's moral compass. He still wanted to have him murdered, but, he admired him.

Eren’s green eyes flashed and tried to lunge but his chains held him back. Levi could hear the distant sirens of the military police. Damn, he was running out of time.

He knew Jaeger was exaggerating about dozens of Titan men surrounding him. Farlan and Isabel counted five at most, but still instructed to dispose them and send their pieces to Eren, Mikasa and Armin's home addresses as a parting gift.

He knelt to Eren’s level and unlocked the chains holding his arms and legs. He held out a red scarf and gently tied it around the young man’s neck. Eren went very still, it was Mikasa’s red scarf.

“18 Vogel Street,” Levi whispered. It was Mikasa’s address. He grabbed Jaeger’s chin forcing him to look up, “You have until sunset to leave the university district. If I hear you’re still within 10 miles of Sina, the military police will be the ones finding your dead body.”

It wasn’t entirely a bluff either, every rival gang knew Levi had bought out the military police from the lowliest soldier up to the commander. He turned his back to Eren and walked outside towards Annie, who by the looks of it, had been waiting a while.

“Where’s Nile?” he asked. It wasn’t like the commander to send out a lackey in his place.

“The governor called at meeting last minute,” she drawled, “and he couldn’t refuse, not even for you.”

He handed her the contraband, “Tell Nile and the governor all is taken care of and they can expect new shipments coming to Sina University by next week.”

The blonde girl only gave a curt nod before walking away. Levi was always wary around Annie Leonhardt. He hadn’t been on the best terms with her father, the former commander, when he died.

So far, his spies haven’t found anything on her but he knew she was planning something. What daughter wouldn’t want to avenge her father?

 _Finish her off before she becomes a problem, finish them all off._ He shook his head. Sometimes Levi was tempted to kill off anyone who annoyed him, but that would be bad for business. The night was young but he felt he could probably go home early, far away from his business dealings.

It was too dangerous for anyone to know where he lived, it was one of his most well-guarded secrets. Not even Isabel and Farlan knew. He constantly had a target on his back he didn’t want to worry about one on his roommate.

He sighed, Hanji wasn’t stupid and whatever she might suspect, she keeps those thoughts to herself. He wasn’t sure whether she’d be home since her schedule is always erratic. None of his associates knew about her existence and he was going to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Studying rocks was an entertaining way to pass the time. Limestone, basalt or conglomerate, all types gave her pleasure. Though she had to admit her personal favorites were lapis lazuli and obsidian. Hanji wasn’t studying at Sina to be a geologist, but there were so many samples she couldn’t help but stay late in the lab to observe them.

Moblit and Mike invited her for coffee at Petra’s later in the evening and she accepted. Even though the whole time she was trying not to fidget, her anxiety got the better of her and she left earlier than intended but not before promising her friends that she wouldn’t stay up too late.

Sometimes she felt bad ditching her friends, but she couldn’t spare much free time outside of studying.

Petra gave her a vanilla bean latte when the two guys weren’t looking. _An energy boost,_ she had said, _and don’t worry it’s on the house._ If she wasn’t dating Oluo, Hanji could’ve kissed her right then and there.

She headed over to one of her favorite places – Dr. Erwin Smith’s office, whose office was adjacent to a laboratory. Lucky man.

Erwin told her she had the highest grade in the class – thank god – and in case she was wondering, her current grade point average met the standards of her major. As a biochemistry major, the standards were rigorous and demanding. Sina's reputation is well earned as the best of the best. Hanji looked to her left and noticed new obsidian samples Erwin must’ve gotten from his recent research trip to Mauna Loa.

The blond man noticed her expression and gave her a warm smile. Hanji got permission to use the lab as long as she locked up by midnight.

Hanji enjoyed spending time at the university labs where everything was numbered and labeled and orderly. If there was a question she could solve it, if an equation had multiple solutions all she had to do was pick one. It gave her a respite from the unknown realities of life and the stress it bore down on her.

Her phone read **_11:02._** She was almost done finishing her notes on the mineral rocks for gypsum and feldspar when a creak at the door broke her from her concentration. She looked up expecting Dr. Erwin had forgotten something. (Though why would he be on campus so late?) But it wasn’t her professor.

Levi was wearing her black jacket – it looked too big on him – the usual cravat, and a gray vest. _How did he get in here? And why was he wearing her jacket?_

Oh. That jacket. She forgot she had lent it to him weeks ago. One mystery solved. Hanji shrugged to herself and turned back to the microscope. Clean-Freak can wait, her rocks couldn’t.

“Hanji,” he called out, leaning against the door. She ignored him. Just one last sample…

“Four-eyes.” Almost. She was almost done.

He huffed with impatience. “Are you so boring that looking at rocks is an interesting hobby?”

Finally, she finished her last sample. “Yeah, that’s right,” she replied, turning her attention towards him. Hanji is good at reading people – actions do speak louder than words – but Levi was always a difficult subject. He was, for reasons unknown, not the most open person. Levi was never rude to her, but neither did he show any indication of wanting to be friends. Yet he was here. 

His quartz gray eyes gleamed in the low light, “Get moving.” Not waiting for her, he turned swiftly and walked out. His footsteps grew fainter. Jesus, was he really going to leave her?

“Wait!” Damn, she still needed to lock up and gather her things. He finally stopped to let her catch up. “How – how did you get in here?” she panted. Hanji and exercise did not go well together.

Levi made a sound of disapproval in the back of his mouth and motioned her to follow him outside. Nights like these made Hanji realize how beautiful and breathtaking Sina’s campus was. So quiet and peaceful. Personally, she thought it looked better with fewer people but with an acceptance rate of 6%, Hanji knew she was lucky.

“Military police aren’t doing an adequate job,” he said after a moments pause, “if I could just waltz in and interrupt you and your weird hobbies. Everyone knows they’re corrupt. It’s an open secret.” That wasn’t an explanation. Why would the military police have anything to do with Levi?

She stared at the short, raven-haired man. To anyone else he seemed to be making polite conversation but Hanji knew from his clenched knuckles and tight mouth that he was unhinged.

“Levi? You’re very talkative today.”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m always talkative. You’re just very quiet. Did Erwin shit on your project?”

Just like that, he shifted the conversation away from himself and back to her. Like always. Hmph, two can play at this game. So, she rambled on about her day hoping to wear him thin. 

“Actually, I went to see him earlier and told me I had the highest grade in the class. Of course, Mike and Moblit did amazing too. I know you don’t know them well but they invited me to Petra’s afterwards…” she was running out of things to say.

“The coffee shop,” he said flatly.

Hanji was surprised, he was more perceptive than she gave him credit, “Yeah, you know her?”

“I go to there every now and then. At least they make their teas better than yours.”

“Hey! My tea is not that bad, you just have high standards.” He rolled his eyes at her defense. Levi once mentioned in passing that if she learned to make better tea for him, he’d consider lending her more money. Usually he bought food for both of them since she was almost always broke buying food for her hedgehogs, Sawney and Bean. _Who knew pet food could be so expensive?_ Yet, he’s done many favors for her in the past – albeit, muttering complains under his breath – but still.

“Maybe you should open a tea shop, give Petra and Oluo a run for their money…” Hanji paused. Levi had gone very still and motioned for her be quiet. She looked around, they were off campus now and only a few blocks away from their apartment. There was nobody around.

“It’s no use hiding,” Levi droned in a bored voice. Hanji looked over him in confusion. Again, he motioned to her to stay out. _Keep quiet._ “I’ll still catch you in the end. I always do.”

“Why don’t we put that to the test?” a young female voice called out, “I’ve always thought your reputation was a bit overrated.”

The owner of the mysterious voice stepped out from the shadows. It was a young woman – no, girl – Hanji quickly corrected herself. This girl could be no more than seventeen or eighteen. She couldn’t help but stare. The girl could be considered beautiful: raven-black hair, gray eyes and flawless pale skin, but her demeanor was hostile and uninviting.

At the moment, she seemed calm but Hanji couldn’t escape the feeling that one wrong move might set her off. The craziest thing is that Hanji could’ve sworn the girl looked familiar.

It took everything in her not to look at Levi. But the girl wasn’t even paying attention to her so she sneaked a glance. His expression was unreadable.

The girl continued, “I got your little present,” she spat out the last word as if it were poison, “you’ve always had a flair for the dramatics, but severed limbs seemed a bit much. Even by my standards.”

_What the hell was she talking about? And how do these two know each other?_

When Levi still didn’t rise to the bait, the girl’s quartz gray eyes rested on her. She looked at Hanji, then Levi and the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Levi also noticed that smile.

“You’re too clever for your own good. Has anyone ever told you that, Mikasa?” he said. 

Her name was Mikasa? As in the bamboo hats?

The girl – Mikasa – must’ve read her expression because her eyes widened and her mouth formed an _O._ “You don’t know do you?” It was more a statement than question.

Hanji didn’t fail to notice Levi moving slightly to the left putting himself between her and the girl. She also saw a glint of silver reflected by the lights. _Knives._

Mikasa moved too fast for her eyes and before she knew it the girl was standing right before her. Out of instinct she held her hands up in defense and warm droplets splattered onto her face. Hanji looked down at her hands and they were crimson.

Panic flooded through her body, it was becoming harder to breathe and she felt herself getting… dizzy. She willed herself not to pass out by looking and the ground.

A high-pitched scream jolted her out of her dilemma. Mikasa was on the ground; immobilized.

Levi brought the knife up and swiftly landed on the girl’s right hand. And again. And again.

 _He wasn’t trying to kill her,_ she realized. Levi was stabbing specifically at Mikasa’s right hand but the hits were deliberately non-fatal; each one avoiding specific veins and tissues. She was terrified he was capable of this kind of cruelty, but a smaller part of her was impressed he knew so much about human anatomy.

Hanji tried to walk over there, but the bouts of dizziness overwhelmed her and she had to sit on the sidewalk once again. At least her hands stopped bleeding; it was most likely just a flesh wound, nothing she couldn’t treat herself.

“I debated killing your friends earlier,” Levi spat out, “But I think this is a better punishment. I hope that so-called gang will forgive you, because I certainly won’t.”

Levi walked over to her, stopping just a few feet from where she was sitting. He took off his cravat and applied pressure to her hand wound. “Can you stand up?” he asked quietly. Hanji looked behind him, Mikasa was gone but she could still see a several drops of blood left behind. 

“You owe me an explanation,” she mentioned. “And you got blood on the sleeves of my jacket.” Hanji wasn’t the most hygienic person, but even she had her limits.

He only nodded before saying,” You deserve one,” he admitted, “and I’ll put this through the dry cleaner’s tomorrow morning.” He offered a hand and Hanji was able to stand up with his help fighting off the dizziness.

Levi regarded her carefully as they walked to the apartment complex. “When was the last time you ate?”

That wasn’t what she was expecting, “Huh? Oh, I told you I got coffee with –”

“No when was the last time you had a full fucking meal? Because I don’t think you almost passing out earlier was entirely due to shock.”

Damn. It was when she was preparing for her presentation. She read somewhere eating eggs with avocado gave the brain a memory boost.

They got inside the lobby and hit the elevator the 4th floor. “I have some leftover cabbage rolls, you can eat those,” he mentioned more as an afterthought. She merely nodded.

As they got inside their apartment, Hanji sat down on the couches while Levi went into the kitchen. She waited patiently and a few minutes later he sat across from her with a plate of steaming cabbage rolls.

“Well,” Levi declared, “It’s about time I told you everything.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Never use food as a coping mechanism, it won’t solve your problems and you’ll become fat – which will be another problem,_ her mother’s nagging voice echoed in her ears.  But at the moment, Hanji didn’t give a damn, stuffing one cabbage roll after the other into her mouth.

How else was she supposed to cope with the fact that her roommate was some fucking international criminal incognito? Sure, she and Moblit joked about Levi being a Don or Kingpin but it didn’t cross their minds that he could ever be something bigger, and far more dangerous.

Not to mention the fact she may have a target on her back, being associated with him. Levi was surprisingly patient answering her questions.

_Where are you from originally?_ Montpellier.

_How many languages do you speak?_ Four.

_Is Levi your real name?_ He hesitated, then replied yes.

After the warm up questions, she asked him the more difficult ones. The ones he’d avoided or only vaguely referenced in the past.

_Why did you choose to operate in Trost?_ Of course, Trost had crime like any other city, but it had the lowest rates compared to Stohess or Mitras.

Hanji could tell Levi was choosing his words carefully, “I didn’t _choose_ this damn city, it’s where I was assigned. A year and a day – that’s my deadline – to eliminate certain people. In exchange, my associates and I will get our citizenship papers and get the fuck out of this goddamned city.”

He was assigned? That meant Levi had his own superior to answer to. And who exactly has he bribed? The military police perhaps? Or government officials? Hanji took a deep breath. _Choose your questions carefully._ Then she remembered how much has time has passed since…

“But – but we’ve been living together for almost a year now. Eleven months to be exact.” she blurted. Hanji inwardly cursed her impulsiveness. So much for choosing carefully. Levi rolled his eyes and made sound of impatience in the back of his throat.

“And what do you mean by citizenship papers?” she continued, “What exactly is your status?” Levi leaned toward her, his arms on the table, making sure she took in every word. It took everything in her not to recoil. If he wanted her dead, she would be. Why go through the trouble of telling her everything? No, she suspected she served a different purpose to him.

“I have no status,” he said finally, “Technically, I don’t even exist. Which is why I must get these papers. Not just for me – but the others too. They are all counting on me and I don’t care how many people I have to bribe or kill – for them, I will do it.” Levi’s voice had acquired an edge she’d never heard before.

A moment of silence passed between them. Hanji wished she’d brought her notebook to recollect her thoughts. Levi would probably be annoyed at her taking notes on him the same way she takes notes on molecular biology for Professor Brzenka’s class

“Don’t make the mistake,” he continued sharply, “of believing I don’t care about your safety. When I allowed you to rent the apartment, I had no idea it would get this far. Trust me when I tell you I’ve been in crazier situations and still managed to leave unscathed.”

The longer she watched him the more Hanji was convinced he was genuinely telling the truth. But that still wasn’t enough. She needed to know why he let _her_ of all people live with him. It wasn’t coincidental.

“So what happens now?” Hanji demanded.

“You will be watched by my agents to make sure the Ackerman’s won’t try to pull a stunt on me again.”

_Ackerman. Ackerman._ Unusual surname, but achingly familiar. Then she remembered… As in the politician she kept hearing about on the news?

“I was attacked by a senator’s daughter?” Hanji didn’t mean to yell, but Levi’s entangled web seemed impossible to escape. He nodded unfazed, handing her a teacup. As if tea could make this any better. Even the last cabbage roll on the tray had gone cold.

“She saw you with me. Mikasa knows I can kill her father at any moment and she’s become desperate. But I want to take my time with the last two,” Levi talking about murder was as polite and civil as if he’d been discussing the weather or other small talk.

“Two? If one of them is some politician, then who’s the other one?” If he only has two people left, she wondered how many were there to begin with.

He regarded her carefully before answering, “Dr. Erwin Smith, the Dean of Graduate Studies at Sina University.”

She dropped the teacup from her hand, letting it shatter on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping silent was easier said than done. Hanji liked to talk. Talking was _her thing_. If there was a dollar every time words came out of her mouth she would currently have 1,410,089 at the bank.

She could not tell her classmates their professor was on a hit-list. She could not tell her co-workers she was attacked by a teenage girl when they asked about her hand. And since Levi practically owned them, she could not even go to the military police. Hell, even if he didn’t, they would still probably refuse to help her. Selfish bastards.

If she said any of those things, they would think she is having a mental breakdown or diagnose her some made-up illness and brush her off. She can take being considered unhinged, but she’ll be damned if anyone think her an idiot.

Going to the coffee shop was a normal routine. No one would question that. Except this time ordering more cream and sugar on a larger sized coffee. Hanji did a double take on the new girl while pulling out her money to pay. Half her fringe draped over the right side of her face and her blue eyes were remarkably sullen. The name tag read _Annie._

“Seems like you’ve been worked up lately,” the cashier flatly remarked.

She had no idea. She nodded and made a sound of affirmation before thanking the other girl making her drink. The name on the cup said _Haji_ and she could detect the coffee smelled sweeter than usual. She brushed it off, she could tell both girls were new.

Hanji spotted a secluded table on the back left with plenty of natural lighting. Now all that was left to do was wait for the others.

“You’re here early,” a deep voice remarked.

Hanji looked up startled from the textbook she was trying to study and gestured for Mike to sit down. Mike was a man of few words, though when he did speak there was considerable weight to everything he said.

“I wanted a change of routine,” she was lying through her teeth and he knew it, but he just shrugged and let the subject drop. Hanji liked that about him, he knew people’s boundaries.

“Mike,” a cheerful voice quipped, “did you actually say something? Or should I get my hearing checked?”

Mike said nothing. Petra frowned but turned her attention to Hanji.

“Don’t you have work to do?” gesturing to increasing line of customers who, like her, could not function in the morning without coffee. A dirty blond head peeked his way into the line. Moblit. Even at this early hour, her lab partner had a smile on his face.

“I’m on break. Annie and Hitch can manage without me,” the ginger-haired girl replied crisply.

“Who?”

Petra gestured to a blonde girl working the register and another girl with a sunnier disposition calling out people’s orders. It was the same girl who made her drink. Hanji made eye contact with the two young girls, making sure they knew she saw them. Both quickly looked away, whispering to one another.

“I just hired them,” Petra continued absentmindedly, taking a sip of Hanji’s drink. And another. And another until Hanji swatted her hand away. “Go buy your own.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” she replied breezily, this time, taking the entire cup. Petra’s eyebrows furrowed, “It’s so sweet. I thought you hated your drinks if they were too sweet.”

“I hadn’t tried it,” Hanji replied, flipping pages through her textbook.

Petra’s eyes widened and she suddenly turned pale. Hanji noticed her left hand was shaking. She also noticed her breathing was more labored. Before her, Mike or Moblit could do anything, Petra’s head flung back so quick Hanji thought she might have fainted. But the ginger-haired girl’s head dove straight to the table, making an audible _crack_ , before she finally collapsed to the ground.

Mike was quick to catch her and barked ordered at everyone else to back off. Moblit was quick to call for an ambulance. But Hanji had her attention on the shattered cup. Picking it up tentatively it did have an overwhelming sticky sweet smell to it. She didn’t dare taste it, but she could also detect the faint scent of almonds. _That sugarcoated sweet smell to the coffee almost hides the scent of almonds._

_Bitter almonds._

Hanji gasped aloud and looked to her friends. Petra was still unconscious, her small frame occasionally shaking while her head was being held protectively in Mike’s lap. Moblit tried to calm down a frantic Oluo, _they’re coming in a few minutes._

She glanced around at the customers, they seemed shaken and many had curious glances. They probably thought Petra just passed out and Hanji caught a few going back to their own business, trying to ignore the unconscious girl.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the blue-eyed girl who took her order and the other girl who made her drink. The blonde’s expression was carefully blank while the one with shorter hair looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The blonde girl carefully put her index finger to her lips with a ghost of a smile upon her face. Wordlessly, Hanji watched her forcefully take the other girl’s hand to the door _EMPLOYEES ONLY._

Hanji bolted after them, ignoring Moblit’s yell. When she searched around the back, the doors were left ajar and the two girls were gone.  

She heard the sirens and she heard men in dark uniforms talking. The men took Petra to the ambulance and left almost as soon as they arrived. Despair crept up her spine and through choked tears, made a phone called to her professor that she should’ve done sooner. It went to voicemail.

_Something is wrong with Petra. I must meet you I must tell you something I should’ve told you last night but I didn’t and now it’s all my fault. Please call me back as soon as you can._

 

````````````````````````````````````````

Ilse Langnar tapped her nails nervously on her keyboard and tried not to bite her lip. It wasn’t professional and she had to calm her nerves for the interview.

The Wall Rose Journal was the most prestigious in all Trost, in all the country, in fact. It was Ilse’s dream job since graduating with a Master’s in Journalism and concentration in Communications and Marketing. Still, the years of schooling paid off and was guaranteed a job for the Wall Rose Journal. Even if that job meant low pay and a terrible boss, it was still worth it.

She lifted her head from her journal as the door clicked open. She swallowed nervously, “Good Afternoon, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Just Levi, Ilse. I belong to that family in name only.”

“Alright… Levi. Well, I just want to say it is an honor having you for this interview –”

“I think we’ve had enough small talk,” he interrupted, “You know what I’ve come for.” The hairs on her arms rose, despite the warmth of the room.

Ilse cleared her throat nervously. She could risk losing her job if the editor found out, but one of Levi’s associates, Isabel Magnolia, had done her an enormous favor in the past and it was time to repay that debt.

He reached in his overcoat and pulled out different sets of thin, color-coded files. Levi motioned to her with a lazy hand for her to read it.

Ilse’s breath hitched. In the folders were documents from the last twenty years of offshore entities tied to Trost City. Not only Trost, but the surrounding cities of Stohess and Mitras and a few international stations. As she dug deeper, aware of Levi’s penetrating gaze, her eyes came across a paper with Governor Lobov involved with money laundering from the infamous Titan gang. Another detailed a pastor accused of enforced indoctrination for his religious organization along with detectives questioning if “Pastor Nick’s” – that’s how he was referred – religion should be tax exempt; the case was closed a few years back.

She stared at the files dumbfounded. If she played her cards right, she would become a household name as a whistleblower, hero or traitor. Everyone would recognize the name Isle Langnar and she would never have to work under another horrible boss again. If Isle garnered an image as a heroic journalist who strove to discover the truth, she could receive awards and honors, perhaps even a book deal! She could rise to be the executive editor of the Wall Rose Journal. But still… this was too good to be true.

The last brightly colored file, and probably appeared to be the newest was that of all financial dealings done between the military police and Sina University. One of them recently from just a few hours ago, marked ‘ _Confidential’_ of Officers Leonhardt and Dreyfuss on temporary leave for violating Section 28 and using “poison with the intent to injure.”

 “Why?” It was all she managed to croak out. “ _You_ came to me for a favor, not Isabel.”

He shifted into his seat, “Think of it this way, I’m here on behalf of Isabel as well. So now, you won’t owe her anymore, but do this one favor for me and you won’t be in my debt.” Sensing her hesitation, he continued, “This one is personal. They hurt someone close to a friend of mine, and whether I like it or not, it is now my responsibility –” Levi stopped himself. He was saying too much.

“Until then?” she demanded. Ilse was not going into this unaware, she had to know all the potential risks involved. Powerful enemies. Orchestrating the arrests of two young military police officers was no small thing, especially if one had the influential last name of Leonhardt.

“Until then,” Levi paused, staring at the confidential files, Ilse studied his carefully guarded expression. His grey eyes glanced back to her slight irritation, he knew she was trying to read him. Ilse quickly looked away. “Until then, we declare war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus I really didn't mean to go this long without updating but college once again hit me like a train. This story is still ongoing it just won't have regularly scheduled updates.


End file.
